


Home

by OrangeIsFab



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Though there is still stuff abt the twins and eda and king, i wanted to write an amity runs away fic, ill probably add more characters later, very amity and luz centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeIsFab/pseuds/OrangeIsFab
Summary: After a fight with their parents leaves Amity and the twins shaken, they decide to pack their things and leave. The Blights find themselves at the Owl House, looking for a place to stay, and maybe even a place to call home.TRIGGER WARNING: CHILD ABUSE THEMES
Relationships: Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight & Emira Blight
Comments: 9
Kudos: 227





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes okay, well, I might end up continuing this story, hopefully I do. Anyways I hope you enjoy it.

TRIGGER WARNING: CHILD ABUSE THEMES THROUGHOUT THE STORY

The Blight Manor was tense. Well, tenser than usual. Amity's room was quiet. Not that it wasn't usually, but there was something different about this silence. It seemed more threatening somehow, more ominous. 

Amity buried herself in a book, trying desperately to keep away her memories of last night. She made the mistake of dwelling on them yesterday, and she was determined not to let herself spiral again.

Edric and Emira were already packing their things, getting ready to run away. Amity should be packing too. She was going with them. But there was something so terrifying about it. And it was stupid, Amity knew, but for some reason the prospect of taking away everything from her room that made it hers, and abandoning it scared her.

There was a knock at her door. Amity tensed. A soft whisper.

"We're leaving in ten minutes."

Amity let herself relax. She closed her book and looked down at the empty suitcase on her floor.

"And…" Emira whispered again, hesitating for a second, "Everything's going to be okay."

Amity stood up and walked over. She pressed her forehead against the wooden door.

"I know," she whispered back.

  
  


Edric caught Amity with a spell as she tumbled awkwardly from her window, her suitcase in tow. She wasn't the most experienced at sneaking out.

The trees surrounding Blight Manor towered over Amity as she followed the twins away from her house. It wasn't dead silence like Amity had expected, but instead, the sounds of animals drifted through the forest. The hooting of owls and scurrying of animals was a much more comforting sound than the dead silence of her room.

Even still, neither the forest, nor Emira's warm grip on Amity's shoulder guiding her along, could get rid of the ball of dread wedged inside Amity's stomach. What if they were caught? What if their parents found them? Surely their punishment would be the worst one possible. Her parents were never the type to hold back.

Amity stumbled on a rock. She staggered a bit. Emira kept pulling her forward, and Amity regained her footing.

Their pace never slowed, and suddenly they were only a few metres away from the Owl House. Amity and the twins had never formally agreed that they were going to stay with Luz. It was more of an obvious, unspoken understanding.

The minute Amity stopped running, her fatigue caught up with her. She stopped to catch her breath, and the twins did the same.

Edric squinted in the darkness.

"I hope someone answers," he muttered.

  
  


Amity winced at the sound of Edric's knocking. It seemed too loud, too intrusive.

A few moments passed. Edric knocked again. Amity's jaw clenched. A few more moments passed. Edric knocked once more. Seconds ticked by. Maybe Luz and Eda were out. Maybe they were camping. Maybe they weren't coming back for ages. Maybe Amity and the twins were alone. Maybe-

The door swung open. Luz blinked, eyes still cloudy with sleep. She raised an eyebrow at the Blights standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here? Are you guys okay?" Luz asked, glancing around outside.

Luz's eyes lingered on the bandages wrapped around Amity's arm.

"We were kind of hoping we could stay a bit?" Emira said, her tone almost pleading, "Just until we figure everything out."

Without another word, Luz stepped back, letting the Blights shuffle through the doorway. Luz glanced around one last time, and closed the door behind them.

  
  


Luz glanced over at Amity. She was curled up in her sleeping bag, Luz was practically bursting with questions, but she could tell now definitely wasn't the right time. Maybe it would never be the right time, but Luz would stick with Amity all the way though. Because this was  _ Amity _ . That was all the reasoning Luz needed.

Luz wasn't sure how the twins were doing--they were sleeping in the spare room with each other--but Amity was very obviously awake. After a few more moments of deliberation, Luz finally spoke.

"Amity?"

Amity shifted slightly in her sleeping bag.

"It's okay if you don't wanna talk right now, but I'm always here, you know," Luz wait a few seconds. Amity didn't reply. "And also, if you want to sleep on the bed with me, that's totally okay too. You don't have to sleep alone."

Amity turned to face Luz.

"Thanks, but it's okay."

But Luz could very clearly see that it wasn't okay. She sat up in bed and swung her feet over the edge.

Amity raised an eyebrow.

Dragging her blanked along with her, Luz waddled over to Amity and plopped herself down.

"L-luz! You don't need to sleep on the floor with me."

Luz smiled and lay down, draping half of her blanket over Amity, and snuggling closer. Amity stared at Luz, eyes wide, her face only inches away from Luz's, but she didn't do anything to move away. Luz took that as permission to snuggle closer.

Eventually, Amity relaxed, letting Luz's warmth seep through her.

Amity let her eyes slip shut and for the first time in a while, calmly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you all wait so long for such a short chapter, but I got stuck for a bit ha.  
> Well I hope you enjoy, and of course, any feedback is always appreciated

Amity’s eyes fluttered open. It was bright. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light. The first thing she saw was Luz. So close, their noses were nearly touching. Amity reeled back, letting out a small yelp.

Morning sunlight streamed through Luz’s window, heating up the room and casting an orange glow across it. Luz mumbled something and smiled dopily.

Amity sat up, pushing her hair out of her face. It was getting late. She hadn’t slept in for years. Her parents had made sure it wasn’t a habit.

Amity glanced towards the door. She almost expected it to fly open. For the rest of the Owl House to melt away and to find herself alone. Alone with them. Amity shook her head. That was years ago. It didn’t matter anymore. But Amity couldn’t shake the memory of that icy cold grip on her wrist. So cold that it burned.

“Good morning!”

Amity's head snapped over to her left. Luz grinned at her and yawned.

Stretching out her arms and legs dramatically, Luz asked, "Did you sleep okay?"

Amity nodded. It was surprising, she didn't have a single nightmare.

“What about you?” Amity asked.

Luz’s smile widened. “I had a great dream! You and I were detective dogs, and we were helping everyone find their lost stuff.”

“I have no idea what any of that means.”

Luz laughed. “I’ll explain at breakfast.”

  
  


Eda had a big grin on her face. She was shovelling eggs onto Edric's plate, despite his constant protests, and much to the delight of Emira and King.

Luz grabbed two plates as she greeted everyone. She handed one to Amity

Eda grinned and swept her hand dramatically over Edric's plate. "It's a good thing you invited guests, I accidentally bought way too many eggs, and this is a great chance to get rid of them all. I don't even like eggs!"

"Where did you even get all of these?" Edric mumbled, staring wide-eyed at the mountain on his plate.

Eda shrugged. "What happens at the market, stays at the market."

Edric turned to Amity. "Do you… want some eggs?"

Amity raised an eyebrow and held out her plate.

  
  


Amity was confused. Unsure. She didn’t quite know what to make of the noise and clatter of the Owl House. Despite the Owl House’s size, every corner of it seemed to be filled with life. It was like nothing Amity had ever seen. Nothing like the dark, lonely corridors of the manor, spotless and clean, but soulless.

Edric and Emira could feel it too, they grinned and laughed along with everyone. Their noise joining the others and filling the rooms just the same. Amity wanted so desperately to be able to do the same. But every time there was a gap, a pause, Amity could never bring herself to fill it with her own voice. It felt too much like she was intruding. Like if Amity spoke, she would shatter the balance of the Owl House.

So instead she listened. And for a while, it seemed okay. And then, one by one, everyone left the kitchen to get ready for the day.

Luz paused after she had finished breakfast and looked up at Amity.

"We're gonna have to do chores for Eda today, but I'm sure they'll be fun if we all go together!" Luz's voice softened as she continued, "And, how're you feeling?"

Amity shrugged. "You don't have to worry Luz. Everything's going to be okay."

And of course it was. Everything was going to be okay.

  
  


Emira sat in front of the couch, staring intensely at Luz's phone. Edric was splayed out on the couch, his arm dangling off the side. Emira kept trying to bat it away without taking her eyes away from the screen, but every few seconds it would swing back to smack Emira in the shoulder.

Emira finally tore her eyes away from the screen to look up at Edric.

"Would you stop that? I'm trying to watch this film."

Edric sat up. "What's it even about that's got you so interested anyway?"

Emira looked back down. "It's about this world completely made out of cubes."

Edric gaped and squinted down at the phone. "Woah, that's incredible. Lemme see the rectangle."

He plopped himself down next to Emira and stared down at Luz's phone.

After a few moments Emira said, "Wouldn't it be great if we could just do that? Just build a house out of tree planks."

Edric nodded. "I wonder if we could find a portal to this block world."

"We probably won't be going anywhere any time soon," Emira shrugged. "I guess for now we're stuck here."

Edric laughed. "Well, this place isn't that bad, is it?"

Emira offered a small smile and said, "I guess not."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, it's me again, hope you're all doing well  
> Umm, hope you enjoy the chapter, and of course, any feedback is appreciated.

Eda raised an eyebrow. "What do you two think you're doing?"

Emira and Edric froze. Their miniature abomination, however, did not. It mumbled an unenthusiastic, "Beware," and launched itself at Eda.

Eda batted it away with a flick of her wrist and the abomination landed at her feet, stunned.

"We're not doing anything suspicious," said Edric, "Just something questionable."

Eda hummed, "Mhmm."

Emira elbowed Edric. "We're putting on a show for Amity, and I guess everyone in the Owl House. We usually try to do something for her after our parents go a little crazy."

Eda huffed in amusement, a small smile forming.

"What kind of show are you making?"

Emira put a miniature witch, handmade with worn fabric, and set it down on the miniature abomination's head. "Good witch Azura, of course."

Luz knocked gently on the bathroom door.

"Amity?" she called, "You've been in there for a while, everything good?"

There was some clatter from inside the bathroom then Amity called back, "Yeah, everything's good. I'll be out in a second."

True to her word, Amity sidled out of the bathroom a few moments later.

"Sorry about that."

"No need to be sorry," Luz grinned, "Were you doing a number two?"

Amity blinked. "A what?"

"Oh right, I guess it's a human saying," Luz chuckled.

Amity shrugged. "I was just thinking about something, lost track of time."

"What were you thinking about?" Luz tapped her forehead. "Oh, that's a dumb question, you've got plenty to think about."

Luz walked down the hallway into the living room and sat down on the couch. She looked up at Amity and patted the cushion beside her.

"You want to talk about it?"

Tentatively, Amity made her way over to Luz and sat down. She looked down at her lap, where her hands were clasped together, almost forcefully.

"It just… My parents are complicated people. They just wanted to make sure I would have a good future."

Luz frowned. "I don't think-"

"Maybe leaving was wrong," Amity continued, her voice quiet but heavy, "It could get better. What they did might have been harsh, but in the end all they wanted was to help-"

Luz stood. "Amity, don't say stuff like that. What your parents did was wrong, and that's that."

Amity looked up. Her face was emotionless. "You don't know what happened, Luz. How could you know anything about this."

"I know that they hurt you, and I know they did it on purpose, and I know that no matter what, that isn't okay."

"You're just a human, you might think you know all about this world, but you don't Luz," Amity's voice grew louder, "The Boiling Isles is a dangerous place, and my parents are just making sure I don't do something stupid!"

Amity stopped suddenly. The anger seemed to completely vanish and her face fell back into nothing. Unreadable.

"Sorry," Amity said.

Luz sat back down.

"It’s okay, and I’m sorry too. I didn’t mean to say I know exactly what you should do," Luz wrapped her arm around Amity’s shoulder. "But no matter what their motivation, your parents hurting you was wrong. You deserve to feel safe Amity."

Amity leant into Luz and let out a long sigh. She didn’t say anything after that, and neither did Luz.

Amity stared at her suitcase. It lay open in front of her, it's contents untouched. She'd been staring at it for a while now. It almost seemed to stare back at her. Amity blinked. Perhaps the suitcase blinked back. Amity couldn't be sure since it lacked any eyes.

She reached out slowly and gently held the corner of her purple dress, neatly folded and placed on the very top of her clothing pile. It had been a last minute addition, something she'd not wanted to bring, but couldn't resist the temptation. The fabric was still soft. She hadn't worn it since Grom night.

She let go, riffled through a different compartment, and found her hand closing around a book spine. Her diary.

Amity pulled it out. She definitely had one hell of an entry to write. Amity scanned her suitcase for a pen. She pulled one out and flipped open her diary.

She brushed bits of eraser shavings off of the page. A drawing of Azura and her Rival. Amity smiled. Luz had drawn it for Amity at school and Amity glued it in to her diary.

"What you got there mittens?"

Amity spun around. Edric was leaning against the doorframe, grinning.

"Nothing," Amity said, shutting her diary and slipping it back into her suitcase, " What are you doing here?"

Edric drew a quick spell circle in the air. He swept his hand across the room dramatically, just as sparkles exploded out of the spell circle.

"Prepare to be dazzled!" Edric said.

Edric's smile proved infectious, and as Amity got up to follow him out of Luz's room, she found herself smiling too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first of all, sorry for not updating for way longer than usual, I've been really busy with school.  
> But, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I've never read a good witch Azura book before (believe it or not), but I tried my best ha.  
> Any feedback is appreciated!

Amity would have been embarrassed if she wasn't so excited. Excited and relieved. She was glad that not everything had changed. Her brother and sister were still dumb and annoying but kind of nice. Although this would be the first time anyone but the Blight siblings would watch a show.

Maybe it would be nice to share this with Luz. Maybe. More likely it would be terribly embarrassing.

Amity shifted a little on the couch. Luz glanced at her, grinning.

"This is going to be so awesome! There's even a curtain and everything."

Luz craned her neck to the right, like she was trying to peek behind the dark blue curtain. Amity tapped Luz on the shoulder.

"Don't spoil the story for yourself," Amity said, "Ed and Em always make up a big convoluted story."

Luz was just about to speak when the curtain flew upwards, disappearing when it got the roof. Behind it was a mini wooden stage. There was a large piece of paper stuck behind it, depicting a scene in a half ruined village. Standing in the middle of it all was a little abomination dressed up with a witches hat and cloak, brandishing a twig menacingly.

Edric and Emira stood on either side of the scene. They winked at Luz before Emira, in her best Azura impression—which wasn't that good but Luz didn't mind—began to speak.

Emira, Azura, spoke softly at first, her voice growing louder and more intense as she narrated.

_ Azura tumbled backwards, hands gripping her staff tightly. To lose it now would mean death. The dragon lunged towards her, jaw open. A blast of fire was already beginning its way down the dragon's throat. _

_ Azura swiped her staff, desperately casting a protection spell. She made it just in time, but the force of the flames sent her flying backwards. _

_ Hecate shouting something. what She actually said was lost in all the fighting, but Azura could tell she was angry. Hecate sprinted towards the dragon from the side, staff aimed at its flank. The blast of magic forced the dragon to cut off it's attack, as it roared in pain. _

_ Azura swiped her staff in a sharp upwards arc, disabling her shield and sending a whip of ice shards towards the dragon. A couple shards hit the dragon's scales and were crushed, but most lodged themselves into the dragon's exposed underbelly. _

_ The dragon growled, head turning back and forth frantically. It was looking for an escape. _

_ Azura raised her staff. The dragon turned and began bounding away. _

_ She pointed the tip right at the dragon's butt, and was about to release a stream of magic when the dragon turned. Hecate was in its mouth, precariously held between its teeth. Azura pointed her staff upwards at the last second. The attack above the clouds. _

_ "Let her go!" Azura roared, bolting forward. _

_ Azura waved her staff angrily, but couldn't bring herself to attack with it. It wouldn't be worth the risk. _

_ The dragon didn't budge. Didn't seem the least bit afraid. Maybe it even smiled. Then it clamped down it's jaws. _

_ Azura hesitated, just for a second, then threw herself at the dragon, sending attack after attack. _

_ The dragon roared, Hecate falling from its mouth, and thrashed, trying to get Azura off of itself. _

_ Finally, Azura managed to stab the dragon up its throat. It collapsed onto the ground. _

_ Azura didn't spare a second making sure it would stay down, instead, turning to where Hecate had fallen. _

_ She was still alive. _

_ Azura ran over, desperately going through her head, searching for her best healing spell. _

_ The one Hecate had taught her. _

_ Frantically, she began casting the spell, over and over and over again. _

_ Azura fell to her knees, panting. _

_ "Hecate…" _

_ And, as if hearing Azura call her name, Hecate's eyes flew open, blinking around at her surroundings. _

_ Azura flopped down next to Hecate, wrapping her in an admittedly not so gentle hug. _

_ "Ouch. Azura, I'm fine," Hecate mumbled, trying to push herself into a sitting position. _

_ "No," Azura said, "You're very un-fine. Don't you dare do that again." _

_ "Well, it all turned out okay in the end, right?" _

_ Azura's smile disappeared suddenly. _

_ "I'm sorry," she said quietly. _

_ Hecate stared at her. "Why?" _

_ "I just… let that happen to you. I couldn't stop you from getting hurt." _

_ Hecate shook her head. "You saved me." _

_ "I watched it all happen, too. Again and again, I watched you get hurt. I saw everything, and still, I did nothing.” Azura pulled away from Hecate’s embrace. “I’m sorry. I hurt you just as much as they did.” _

Edric looked up from the stage and over at Emira.

“Em,” he whispered, “What are you doing?”

Emira didn’t look up. She was still staring at the stage, at the Azura abomination, but her eyes were distant. And this sure as hell wasn’t in the script.

_ Azura took a step backwards. Though she wasn’t crying, her voice was trembling. _

_ "I'm sorry," Azura said, "I'm so sorry." _

Amity stood suddenly. Luz looked up at her, then glanced at her surroundings. Luz had been so invested in the story that she'd completely forgotten where she was. But Amity wasn't smiling.

"That's not true," Amity said softly,"Em, stop."

Emira lowered her hand, and the Azura abomination stopped moving. Emira looked up at Amity. Hey eyes were brimming with tears.

"I should have done something," the anger building in Emira's voice didn’t seem to fit the tears spilling down her cheeks, “Ed at least  _ tried _ . I-"

Emira cut herself off as Edric wrapped his arms around her. Amity joined their embrace a moment after.

"It wasn't your fault," Amity said.

Emira didn't reply. Amity wasn't sure she could through all the sobbing.

Amity wasn't quite sure what else to say, so she just squeezed Emira tighter.

  
  


“Are you sure you don’t want to wait ‘til tomorrow? That’s a lot to carry on your own, I packed enough potions for four people to carry.”

Luz nodded and slung the bag over her shoulder, nearly toppling over in the process. The potion bottles clinked against each other.

“Nah,” Luz said, “I got this.”

Besides, it wasn’t like everything would be better by tomorrow. No, Luz had seen the pain in Emira's expression, how tightly Amity and the twins had clung to each other.

This, all of this, was something bigger than anything Luz could fix.

And she had no choice but to be okay with that.

  
  


The guest bedroom was silent, not even Emira was snoring. Edric turned over in his sleeping bag. The sun had only just set and Edric could still clearly see Amity. She was sitting upright, petting King, who was curled up in her lap.

The floorboards creaked as Edric sat himself down next to Amity.

"Sorry, by the way," he whispered, glancing at Emira.

She stayed fast asleep.

Amity was about to protest, but Edric shook his head.

"Not about that, about the show. We never got to finish it," Edric leant back, sighing, "It was such a good story. That script would have been my magnum opus."

"Well tell me the story then."

Edric threw his hands up in the air, pouting.

"That would never work, you need the intricate set design, the deep and realistic acting, the unbelievable subtly in it all. No, it would never work."

Amity chuckled.

"But don't you worry," Edric grinned, eyes shining, "We'll show you it again another time. And we'll have more time to make it even better! This will be a theatre worthy performance!"

A pillow came hurtling toward Edric. It smacked him square in the face.

"Keep it down you dolts." Emira groaned, "Some of us are trying to sleep."

King turned over and flopped onto his back.

"Tummy rubs."

Amity complied. He was the king of demons, after all.

  
  


Luz stared at the ceiling. There was a crack in it. Lots of cracks, actually. If you squinted and tilted your head at just the right angle, the cracks almost looked like a penguin holding a shark by the tail.

Luz glanced over at Amity's sleeping bag. It was still empty. Amity was probably already asleep with the twins. It would probably be better like that, at least for tonight.

Luz felt the tears slip down her cheeks before she realised she was crying. Luz didn't bother wiping them away, just turned over and buried her face into her pillow.

And she cried. She cried because she was tired of watching everyone around her get hurt. She cried because had never felt a hatred as deep as the hatred she held for Amity's parents. She cried because she was angry at herself for being so selfish, for only thinking about herself. She cried because she knew she couldn't fix any of it.

And she cried because she couldn't seem to make herself okay with any of it.


End file.
